


Mister Hajime's Maid Dragon

by Quillss



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, 小林さんちのメイドラゴン | Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon | Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid
Genre: Amputation, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Maids, Nuclear Family, Spoilers for Miss Kobayashi's Maid Dragon, im still alive, the plot will deride into original stuff later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillss/pseuds/Quillss
Summary: Hajime makes a drunk deal with an almighty and powerful dragon.Yeah, that's pretty much it. Things get crazy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys im not dead??  
> sorry for the bout of inactivity, here's why! (sensitive);
> 
> i've been diagnosed with clinical depression and my anxiety has just gotten so so much worse? i have tried to write but my motivation kept sinking down into little gritty chunks. i am not asking for sympathy or attention!! this is just an explanation for my inactivity, but anyways, please enjoy!

Sunlight strayed through the small gap between the curtains, rays flickering all over the current state of Hajime's bedroom. Cans of beer lay all over the floor, his tie was strung over the lamp, his right sock seemed to be stuck to his forehead, and his work satchel was spilled out across the floor, stationary and his wallet exposed to any home invaders. His digital clock read seven thirty four, if he wanted to get to work on time he had better wake up now and tidy later.

The rays of sunlight drifted over from his torso to his eyes, causing the pale eyelids to pry open groggily. Hinata groaned softly, rubbing at his musty emerald eyes and attempting to sit up without causing his hangover headache to worsen. Tearing off the sock from his forehead (probably stuck there with sweat, if he was being completely honest) Hajime found himself swinging his legs over the side of his bed. Checking the time on his clock, he sighed quietly.

Standing slowly, Hinata placed his hands on the lower part of his back and leaned backward, sighing quietly as he headed into his bathroom. Flicking on the light, he stared at his reflection. To be honest, he expected to be much more of a mess than he was. He didn't even  _remember_ last night. At most, he knew he left the outskirts of the city. Wait- how'd he get back here? Perhaps Nanami had found him and helped him back to his apartment. He should probably thank her later, if that was the case.

Hajime ran the cold tap in the sink, splashing the refreshing cold water onto his face, shaking droplets from his skin and grabbing a towel to dry himself. Opening the mirror cabinet, he took out the single toothbrush and roll of toothpaste, brushing quickly and smoothly, spitting into the sink and checking the aftermath for any signs of red. He knew those adverts about gum disease were really just a hoax to buy more expensive toothpaste, but he couldn't stop himself to check if there was any red. 

Rinsing out his mouth and heading into the bedroom again, Hinata grabbed another shirt replaced it with the one he was wearing - notably the exact same - and took his tie from the lamp. It wasn't like Hajime didn't own other ties, Nanami had given him this one and it felt like some sort of protective charm for him to wear it. Looping it around his neck and flattening the collar, he made a quick change of briefs and pants before checking the clock.

If he was lucky, he could probably fetch a can of coffee and something to grab for breakfast on the way to work. If not, he could probably pester Chiaki for something to eat. Scooping up his folders and wallet back into his work satchel, Hajime fiddled with his hair in the reflection of the living room window. His ahoge lolled forward, but he figured he'd have time to style his hair later.

Heading to the door, he slipped his shoes on and placed the satchel strap over his shoulder. His keys had been left in the lock, which was pretty odd of him. Unlocking the door and taking the keys again, he slid them into his pocket, unplugging his phone from the drawer-charger and turning the knob to leave his apartment.

Immediately, he froze.

Hinata was immediately met with a large, dark green muzzle. Scales shimmered in the sunlight, the nostrils puffed and huffed before him. Sharp, razor-like teeth bared at him and he stood fearful and frozen in place. Pale blue eyes, slit like a reptile's stared back at him. The jaws parted and lines of saliva, thick and wet stood before him. As well as that, a long, pink tongue and terrifyingly large maw.

Hinata was still wondering why he hadn't shut the door.

It's breathing labored, a growl arising from it's throat as it drew back air and roared directly at Hajime, sending the air behind him to go flying, several things in his open apartment flying about due to the amount of force and pressure it was exerting. But, it only lasted a few seconds as a red circle, daunted inside by strange demon-like symbols appeared in between Hajime and this creature.

Lightning seemed to strike the reptile and it's gigantic form shrunk down immensely. Before him now, standing on the landing of his apartment stood a boy roughly about his age. His skin was immensely pale, he had a mop of white, fluff-like hair. His frame and figure was scrawny but looked like it hid some strands of secret muscle. Slightly curved horns stuck out from the mess of white hair, and a scaly, girthy and green tail seemed to be attached to his behind. But what really shocked Hajime, was the outfit he seemed to be wearing.

Underneath, seemed to be a white, frilly dress. With puffy shoulders and a loose fitting collar. He wore near-elbow length gloves that seemed to be loose enough for him to move his fingers around in. Over the white, was a indigo-black pinafore like dress with a cross on the back and a fair amount of room on the lower region. A pink-ish red tie lay over the black of the outer-dress, with a tight bow-tie around the waist. On top his his hair, was a french maid headband that seems to almost connect to the horns.

This was all just a dream, right? Hajime must've been really drunk and was still in a blackout of some sort. 

The boy in front of him tilted his head and his lips turned into a cheerful smile of some sort. "Good morning, Hinata-san! May I come in?" He asked, his voice oddly relaxing. Hinata blinked, it knew his name? This was definitely a dream then. But still, Hajime moved to the side and the boy walked into his abode with a small hum, looking around at the slight mess the apartment was in.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Hajime finally spoke up, closing the door behind him and taking off his shoes once more. The boy noticed the gesture and immediately followed by taking off his own shoes and placing the pair by Hajime's own. He stared at Hajime with a slightly off-putting gaze, smiling wildly.

"Allow me to explain!"

* * *

"I said you could stay here?!" Hajime repeated, sitting in front of the boy who had addressed himself at 'Komeada Nagito'. Komeada simply nodded, going over the memory of the prior night and sighing wistfully, like a woman remembering a cheesy love scene in a bad romance novel. Komeada's hands clasped together and he brought them to his cheek, eyes squeezing shut. "I'll treasure those words for the rest of my life!"

Hajime blinked, feeling incredibly stupid and small. "Well, Komeada, I'm really sorry but I'm not looking to hire anyone at the current moment. I can look after myself just fi-" 

"I wouldn't need any pay at all, Hinata-san!" Komeada stated, placing both of his hands on the table and leaning forward expectantly, pseudo-asking to be showered in affection and love from this new found master of his. Hinata sighed, placing a head in his hands. "Money isn't really the problem-"

"I can be useful!" Nagito added on, worrying glossing over his expression and his form seeming to begin to tremble a little bit. "If you wanted me to, Hinata-san, I could exterminate and curse all of your enemies and put an end to everyone who ever did you wrong!" 

"No! Don't do that!" Hajime shut down the idea immediately. He wasn't spiteful at all, and having a bunch of murders happen to people who directly caused him trouble would definitely look suspicious, and Hajime knew he wouldn't survive in prison or any type of confinement with a bunch of criminals like that. Looking over Komeada's outfit, he sighed and glanced over it all. "Though, I'm curious as to why you're dressed in such an outfit."

Komeada grinned. "You said a maid would be the best option!" He reminisced, and Hajime blinked in confusion. "I did?" He asked, and it hit him. Looking around at the slightly messy apartment, maid calendars sported the walls as well as a few old-fashioned Victorian magazines on maid life. He felt his cheeks redden slightly. Did he tell this creature slash boy about his maid obsession?

Hinata placed a hand through his hair, sighing quietly. "I'm sorry, I made a promise I couldn't keep." He spoke, and Komeada's world looked as if it had just been crumbled into thousands if not millions of pieces. His cheerful expression drooped, a glaze of grief passing over his eyes. "I can't change the impossible." He stated, and Nagito's fists clenched wearily. 

"It's- it's really impossible?" Komeada asked, and Hajime responded with a hum and a nod. "I'm sorry." Hinata stated, and Komeada's face turned to him with an everlasting creepy smile. "It's fine! Of course, sorry for the sudden intrusion!" Nagito stated, standing from the table and walking past Hajime in a hurry. Hinata's gaze traveled traveled over to Nagito once more, and he suddenly regretted looking.

A bead of tears stained the creature's eyes, and he felt a sudden wave of guilt wash over him. Hinata looked down at the table below him, staring at the hard wood. Why did this feel so wrong? Then again, if this wasn't a dream, and if he really did make a promise to habit Komeada and let him be his maid.. 

Hajime turned back to glance over at him, but his eyes decieved him as he looked over at the wall clock, reading four minutes past eight. Hinata almost fell off his chair, sliding off the side and gasping aloud. "I'm late!" He exclaimed, and Komeada turned around at the sound of anguish. Almost at once, Nagito's arms had a vice like grip on it as Hajime stared directly at him with a worry-struck look. "Komeada, can you fly?!" He asked.

Nagito's smile turned into a fully-fledged grin.

* * *

Within literal seconds, Hajime found himself gripping onto green scales for life. Wind soared past his entire body and he felt like if he was to even let his hold go loose for even a second he'd fall off and meet his demise. Komeda's creature form - which he had told Hinata several times that it was a dragon - was massive, and felt almost like he was going to be crushed or devoured at any moment by this massive reptile.

Still, the experience was thrilling if not scary. And Komeada did seem like he had good intentions, so what was the true harm? Other than his skin possibly flying off his skeleton if the speed they were going at kept up. Though dangerous, it was a more effecient way of getting around rather than using the train. Hinata stared down at the upper body of Nagito, staring directly at his head.

"I suppose I can hire you." He stated, and Komeada's head turned around to face Hajime immediately. "Really?!" He exclaimed, and Hinata found himself scowling a little. His grip tightened. "Komeada, if you can hear me, please slow down already!" He requested, but Nagito turned his head back around at the sound of that. Hinata sighed, eyes slitting down. This was going to be a hassle if anything else.

* * *

Komeada and Hinata stood face to face with each other, Komeada back into what he liked to call his 'maid form'. Hajime had returned from work late, but thankfully he had taken the normal human transport instead of the risk of falling of a dragon again. Dressed down, Hajime folded his arms as Komeada sat on his knees and had his hands clasped over his knees respectfully. 

"Komeada, what do you think a maid is in the first place?" Hinata asked, and he witnessed Nagito fish into a back pocket he didn't even know existed and take out a flyer, handing it to Hajime and smiling. "This!" He simply stated, and Hajime stared down at it. It was an advertisement for a nearby neko-maid cafe, recently opened he assumed. That would explain why Komeada's outfit was more fitted for an otaku rather than a proper, traditional maid. Hinata sighed.

"This isn't a proper maid form." Hinata stated, and Nagito blinked in confusion. "I saw maids outside, dressed just like this though!" He smiled obnoxiously, and Hinata sighed. "I'll have to start by teaching you the basics." He gestured to the calendars behind him, and Nagito tilted his head and looked over at them all. 

Hajime pulled off the first calendar and presented it to Komeada. "If you're going to be a maid, you'll follow all the steps. House maids-" he pointed to the old fashioned drawing of a woman cleaning a fireplace. "-clean the abode and make sure that everything is suitable for the master of the house to use." Hinata stated, and Komeada nodded excitedly. "I can do that!"

Out of nowhere, Komeada grabbed Hajime's wristed and pulled him to the side. Nagito's jaw unhinged and rays of sharp teeth gleamed, as he took a breath and a dark yellow orb appeared in front of him, capturing the room in a solid explosion. Hajime flinched and turned away from the blinding sight, only to look back and see a spotless, spare room with sparkling cleanliness. Hajime gasped. "You destroyed everything!"

Komeada's hands pushed themselves out, and the same red circle from earlier appeared as he seemed to summon everything back. "It's all back, and clean! Did I do a good job, Hinata-san?" Nagito asked, glancing over at him for affection. Hinata sighed and pinned the first calendar back, grabbing the second one. 

"Laundry maid." Hajime instructed, pointing to a drawing of a woman cleaning clothes through buckets of water and washboards. "You wash clothes too." He instructed, and Komeada smiled as he fled into Hajime's bedroom and grabbed the shirt that he had woken up in that morning, unhygienically stuffing it into his mouth as Hinata watched in some form of disgust. 

Nagito sucked and strained on the shirt and pulled it out, the shirt looking surprisingly clean. "I can produce saliva that removes stains! Aren't I a born maid, Hinata-san?" He asked once more, affection-seeking. Hajime groaned quietly and shook his head. "Please don't clean my clothes in that way, it's.." He searched for the correct word, one that wouldn't offend Komeada. "..it's not human."

Pinning up the calendar once more and taking down the next, he showed Komeada the drawing this time, maybe this one he would understand. "Parlour maids, entertain guests." He instructed, waiting for some gross fact about Komeada or another explosion to appear. Komeada simply smiled and clasped his hands together. "That's my speciality, Hinata-san! I'll send off any disgusting humans who dare try to infiltrate your solitude!" He promised, and Hinata sighed.

"Oh, but of course you're the only human who isn't disgusting!" Nagito reassured him, and Hajime pinned up the calendar in a mini form of defeat. He finally took down the last one and let Komeada hold this one himself. "Kitchen maids, they cook. Can you cook without using magic- or anything like that?" He asked, slightly fearful. Komeada nodded excitedly, rushing into the kitchen.

Time seemed to slow down for Hajime as Nagito worked in the kitchen, eventually rushing to Hajime after a long while of waiting with a large chunk of dark, creepily cooked meat. Green slime seemed to seep from it, and Hajime almost found himself gagging. Carefully, he poked at it with a fork and shuddered at the way it shook. "Komeada, what is this?" He asked, and Nagito grinned.

"My roasted tail, obviously! I'm sure you'll enjoy it, Hinata-san!" He stated, and Hajime flinched back. "I-I can't eat your tail!" He stated, and Nagito sighed. "Hinata-san, you're a picky eater. But, waste not want not." He took the plate from Hajime, smiling before his mouth unhinged once more and his razor sharp teeth bared, ripping into the chunk of tail meat and tearing it apart in a matter of seconds, devouring the entire 'meal'. 

After around a few seconds, a loud thudding sounded and Komeada's tail seemed to have regrown. Hinata shuddered, not wanting to think about how that process worked. He sighed, leaning back in his seat and placing one hand on his forehead. "Komeada, you don't know the first thing about being a maid- do you?" He asked, and Komeada frowned uncertainly. "I'm willing to learn! Tell me what you dislike!" He asked.

Hinata blinked, thinking hard. "I'm not a fan of cabbage- wait, why would you want to know what I dislike? Wouldn't it be easier to know what I do like?" He asked, but Komeada seemed to shrink back. "I can't do that. Many of my friends were killed with the things they like. Woman, gold, alcohol, all sorts of things." Nagito stated. Hinata hummed quietly. "I suppose dragons and humans aren't too different in that sense then."

"But I can tell you what I like! What I really, really like!" Komeada stated, his pale blue eyes seeming to glow with some form of excitement. Hinata shifted back a little, more than creeped out. "You can just tell-"

"I love you, Hinata-san!" Komeada declared, leaning forward to the point where he was only an inch away from Hajime's face. The silent tension between them grew, and Hajime couldn't help but wonder something aloud, feeling a little obligated to ask. "Komeada, are you planning to eat me?" He asked, and Nagito shook his head. "I love you sexually, Hinata-san!"

Hajime blinked. "But I'm a guy." He reminded Nagito, and Komeada shook his head. "You saved me, Hinata-san! So I'll dedicate my entire life to you to repay the favor!" Komeada promised him, smiling as he glanced at Hajime. "You can use me to go to work whenever you want!" 

Hajime's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, that's.. quite alright. I don't think I want to do that again." Hajime's words had an impact on Komeada as the dragon clasped his hands togethers as wings sprouted from his back, staring straight at Hinata with a longing gaze. "It's only right to repay all favors, even if the favor is to a disgusting, inferior and terrible human being!"

Hinata glared at Komeada with an offended look, mumbling under his breath. "Glad to know where I stand." But he shook his head. "But I'm not using you to go to work to repay a favor, you're a dragon, people are going to notice you and then all of these rumors will go around. You should.. stay inside, protect the fortress or whatever. The world's a lot more dangerous, it's good if I have a strong dragon like you protecting all of my things."

Komeada's stature suddenly seemed to grow more confident, a grin spreading all over his face. "Understood, Hinata-san! I'll make sure nobody dares to enter your home ever again!" 

"No, please don't do that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it live
> 
> yea

Hajime was exhausted. Exhausted was an understatement. He was on the verge of passing out. Why did he ask to get more work? Was it worth the pay raise? At the current moment, it really seemed like it wouldn't be worth anything. He deserved a ten million yen bonus for this, not just a measly ten thousand. His fingers typed aimlessly at the keyboard below him. He felt his eye lids shutting and his gaze drift off into sleep..

"Hajime." A soft, but stern voice alerted him. He shot up as if he had been struck with lightning, afraid it might've been his manager of their department here in coding. But he soon relaxed after Nanami sat down next to him, prodding his shoulder with a wrapped up katsu sandwich. He took it gratefully, nodding to his coworker as she opened up her own computer. Hajime unwrapped the foil from his and took a small bite, looking over at Chiaki's tired eyes and bags. He frowned.

"Were you up all night again?" Hinata asked, and Chiaki responded with a quiet hum. She couldn't get mad at him for almost falling asleep, when about 3 of their work hours was dedicated to her napping in front of the computer. Hajime took another bite of his sandwich, trying desperately to think of something to talk about. Chiaki was almost always.. disinterested, so he was glad that she had decided to be his friend. 

Hinata still frowned, worried about his friend's sleeping habits. He knew from her account that she spent most of her time playing old-school games and even some more recent MMOs. Hajime poked at her shoulder, causing her to turn her head with hazy eyes. He froze up, resorting to the first thing that came to his mind. "C-Can you help me, with some of this? I took on some extra work and I didn't realize it'd be this much so.."

Nanami blinked, a little confused that Hajime would ask for help on something he asked to do himself, but she leaned forward to grab his keyboard and began typing out a template for him. Hinata smiled gently, glad to see that she'd actually keep up. But he found his conversational topics dwindling greatly. Hajime thought deeply, he wasn't one to brag but..

"I got a maid." He blurted out, immediately regretting it. Chiaki stopped typing and turned to look at him, slightly confused but at least showing some interest. "What's her name?" She asked, and Hinata's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "A-Actually, he's a guy. But cross-dresses, I mean, I don't want to ask them to change but.." He found himself idly twiddling his thumbs. Nanami raised an eyebrow. "And his name?" She repeated.

"Komeada." Hinata answered, taking another bit of his sandwich he had semi-forgotten about. "Komeada Nagito. He's.. a handful." Hinata put it lightly, trying not to reveal anything deep about his new 'employee'. "Can I meet him?" Chiaki asked, and Hinata felt sweat bead on his temple. "Maybe at some time later this week- he's busy, with shopping and cooking and-"

"You don't have to be embarrassed." Nanami reminded him, trying not to make him more stressed out than he already was. "You know that I'm already aware of your obsession with-" 

"Please don't bring that up in the workplace!" Hajime reminded her, a blush immediately spreading across his face as he peered around the office to make sure that nobody was snooping into their conversation. He breathed out a shaky sigh of relief when he didn't see anyone looking in their direction nor anyone who looked directly interested. He held his breath though, keeping a wary eye out. 

"I don't mind if you meet him though, I mean, maybe just not right now."

* * *

"Please explain to me how you incinerated the kitchen again." Hajime asked, hands in his pockets. Komeada walked beside him with a white fabric bag resting on his dip in his elbow. Nagito flinched back slightly as if he had been struck, but he still kept on a half-cheerful smile. "I thought the fire from the machinery in your kitchen wouldn't be strong enough to prepare the best meal for my dear Hinata-san." He replied, waiting for some affection but receiving none as Hajime rolled his eyes in slight disbelief. 

Hajime groaned quietly in annoyance. So far, this relationship was not turning out in his favor that much. His feet dragged him to the superstore, but he stopped when he couldn't hear Komeada's footsteps beside him. His head whipped around, making eye contact with his maid. He was stood outside the shopping district, confusingly tilting his head toward Hinata. "I thought we were going shopping?" Hajime asked, gesturing his head toward the giant store.

Komeada flinched slightly, and gestured his head toward the district. "The district makes me feel safer, the giant building reminds me too much of a castle. But this reminds me of a stalls at a bazaar." He told Hajime. Seeing no problem with it, he retracted his steps and followed Nagito inside the shopping district. 

The waves and strangely happy smiles toward Komeada made Hajime feel queasy. His first immediate thought was that this spouting fountain of power had these poor people brainwashed. But as he looked closely, none of them seemed to have any common 'brainwash-like' traits. His nerves were on edge, it was almost like he was looking for an excuse to call out Komeada on using some messed forms of sorcery. 

Hinata stepped behind him warily, keeping an eye out for any suspicious movements. Nobody was.. doing anything. There were no harsh comments about his appearance, or any snarks or anything.. negative. Hajime tailed along behind him as Komeada approached one of the seafood stands, hands clasping together as he talked to the chef manning the counter. 

"Well then, Komeada! It's a rarity seeing you out with another person!" The chef stated and Komeada nodded. "Mister Hanamura, this is Hinata-san. He's my master." Hajime felt his cheeks blossom a shade of pink. He did  _not_ want that information said so boldly, and in public as well. Hanamura raised an eyebrow as his lips twitched into what Hajime could only assume was something taken the completely wrong way. "I see, some form of kinky public roleplay? How devious!" He laughed and Komeada giggled along beside him whilst Hinata's brain cells committed suicide.

"Komeada's a hell of a guy, anyways, what'll be today?" Hanamura asked as Komeada leaned over the display cases and hummed quietly. He pressed a gloved finger across the top row of mackerel and salmon strips. "Two of those, and two of the mackerel strips!" He asked as the tongs reached into the cases and pulled out each fish separately. Hajime immediately noticed a third mackerel strip being taken out. He opened his mouth to inform the fishmonger, but with a sly wink he quickly realized that it was nothing more than a thoughtful gift.

Nagito handed over the slick yen notes and waved as they made their way back into the street of stalls. Hajime stared quizzically at Komeada, who did nothing but smile back.

"Why did he give us an extra mackerel strip?" Hinata questioned, and Komeada's hands clasped back to his neck. "That was so kind of him! You see Hinata-san, we exchange conversation and compliments a lot and in return he gives me free things sometimes!" Nagito began to walk further down the shopping district with Hajime tailing beside him. "You're friends with the fishmonger of all people?"

"Friends?" Komeada asked, shaking his head. "We're just kind to each other!" He proclaimed, and Hajime shook his own head. "That's really not how human relationships work.." 

"Oh, don't worry Hinata-san! I would never cheat on you with such a lowly human, as we are unbind-able lovers in this world!" Nagito forced an arm around Hajime's neck, which unexpectedly caused him to sigh and pull it away. "You  _really_ don't know how human relationships work."

Approaching the butcher and poultry stand, Komeada rushed forward and smiled gleefully at the woman behind the counter. "Owari-san, it's so pleasant to see you!" He commented as the woman grinned cheerfully. "Komeada, what can I get'cha today?" Her eyes flickered to Hajime. "A little extra as well, just for the both of you." Hinata felt his cheeks redden even more as Komeada pulled on a somewhat sweet looking expression as the bags were filled with different slims of meat.

Hajime looked around the shopping district itself. Was a dragon from another world that  _despised_ humans seriously more sociable than him? Komeada eventually pulled away from the stall and continued browsing alongside Hajime, people throwing him waves and cheery greetings all the way. Hell, even  _children_ stopped to say hello. How on actual earth? This is the same guy who was willing to exterminate every human left alive less than forty eight hours ago! Well, he supposed everyone else didn't necessarily know that. 

Hinata walked with his hands comfortably in his pockets, his eyes flicking over to actually look at Nagito. He wasn't  _un_ attractive by any means, and he was very charismatic. Now that he thought about it, he barely knew anything about Komeada himself. All he really knew was the magic stuff, not the real Komeada behind all of that. Maybe he'd later talk to him about it when they weren't in a public place.  

Passing by a stall serving what he could only assume was pastries and confectionery, he tapped Komeada's shoulder and gestured to the stall. "We can get some dessert too, if you want some." He stated, and Komeada nodded somewhat happily as they approached the stall and the lady behind in acknowledged them with a nod. Leaning down to face the glass display case, they looked at the several rows of sweet things from macaroons to cupcakes. 

"The eclair." Komeada pointed to, and then glanced over at Hajime with a smile. "The word eclair translates to flash of light, isn't that interesting?" He asked, and Hajime nodded. "I didn't know that, do other desserts in this world have meanings in yours?" He asked, and Komeada shook his head. "Not that I'm aware-"

Their friendly conversation was disturbed by what sounded like a woman screaming. Most people's heads had turned around to see the commotion at this point, and people parted like the red sea to watch whatever was going down, go down. 

"My bag! Someone catch that thief!" A shrill exasperated voice squealed as the sight of a woman on the floor, legs hitched under a long purple skirt. Someone was running from her, a black and gold handbag clutched in their hands as they made their escape. Much to Hinata's surprise.. nobody was helping. Everyone in the area was watching, some shaking their heads in sympathy and others grabbing their phones to record the whole ordeal. 

A gloved hand made it's way onto Hajime's shoulder and he turned to face them. Komeada offered him a somewhat.. excited smile. "Hinata-san, may I stop him?" He asked as if it was a simple favor. Hajime felt his lips tug into a slight frown, his eyes glancing all over the shopping district. Well if nobody else was going to do anything.. "Can you do it without letting people know you're a dragon?"

With a quick nod, Komeada was gone in a split second, a rush of wind trailing where he was standing and a bright yellow glint in his eyes as he sped forward past the crowds of useless people. Within less than ten seconds he appeared beside the robber's side, raising a delicately gloved hand and decking him in the left side of his neck. 

The minute the robber a fell a crater of concrete dented the district's floor. Komeada stood above the unconscious - probably near death - robber with something that resembled a smug smile. But the second he turned around to the shocked crowds his prideful expression faltered, silence taking over the entire district.

Hajime felt a deep worry resonate within him. Why was he so concerned for Nagito's well-being? They hadn't even known each other three days ago. Still Hajime found himself rushing forward in-between the crowds, hearing himself yell for Komeada. However, the sound was immediately rushed out as the crowds cheered and fled toward Komeada in a thankful hurry.

"You're amazing, Komeada!"

"I didn't know you were that strong!"

"Thank Heavens you were here at the right time!" 

Hajime didn't bother to count the amount of praises Komeada was receiving. But he could sense his insecurities rising, and with a quick wave goodbye and returns of compliments, Hinata quickly exited the district whilst grasping firmly at Nagito's hand. Luckily for them, nobody was intent on following them home even after such an event. 

The walk home was quiet for the most part, with their pace slowing down when they were out of vision from the crowds. Hajime still found himself clutching onto Nagito's hand with a tightness that told the both of them that whether they liked it or not, it was staying this way. But Hinata noticed the downcast expression on Komeada's face, looking as if he had.. failed an important task. 

"I'm sorry." Hajime spoke, gaining a little bit of a perk up from Komeada. "I should've told you to hold back more." He retrospected himself, and Komeada said something that sounded like a forgiveness in a mumble, followed by some self deprecating. Showing that he had heard him, Hajime gave the dragon's hand a light squeeze. 

"Do you want to keep holding my hand all the way home?" Hajime asked. With a swift nod from Nagito, Hinata linked their fingers together tightly. Komeada felt his pulse raise slightly. He made a mental note to remember how soft Hajime's fingers felt against his. 

* * *

Days off were the best days, Hajime concluded. He didn't spend hours typing away at a computer for minimum wage whilst being yelled at to do this and do that. Yeah, days off are the best days. He could argue to the teeth and bone on that point. 

But it was.. boring. Compared to the firework of Komeada's antics, Hajime felt himself being somewhat.. bored. Somewhat wasn't the word, definitely bored.

So a spark of excitement pricked him in the chest when the door knocked. Although he was sure it was probably one of the several misdirected parcels and packages that came his way, he was willing to accept any type of human interaction until Komeada came back home from the shopping district, hopefully less mugger-stopping this time around.

Instead of being greeted with a neighbor or a delivery guy, he was greeted with.. someone(thing?) else. Judging by the appearance, Hajime assumed they were a girl. And also judging by the appearance, one of Komeada's friends. She wore a loose pink and blue pastel cardigan over a black skirt and ripped thigh highs, with her shirt resembling what Hajime only assumed what some sort of sailor uniform with a lolita vibe to it. But that wasn't the obscure thing. 

Her hair was long and mainly black with a few white, pink and blue highlights here and there. But amidst the tangle of wild hair was a set of odd shaped, curved pale horns. With a quick glance downward, Hinata quickly took note of the thin wire-like tail with a spherical end. Definitely one of Komeada's friends.

Before Hajime could even open his mouth to say anything, they pushed past him into his apartment. Stomping some weird sandal-like converse shoes across the hard wooden floor and crossing her arms against her flat chest. Hajime closed the door behind them and himself, standing in front of his unexpected and self-entering guest.

"You're one of Komeada's friends.. right?" Hinata asked, even though he was ninety nine percent sure this was true he wanted to be positive. Instead of receiving the initial answer he thought he was going to get, a nail-painted finger prodded into his chest rather softly and his 'guest''s eyebrows furrowed.

"End your little fling-thing with Komeada right now!" She instructed, and Hajime couldn't contain the look of confusion plastered over his face. His hand gently removed the slightly sharp finger from his chest. "Komeada and I aren't-"

"A-hah! I knew it! You're using some sort of spoooky spell to keep him trapped here to do your bidding! I must admit I'm impressed that such a lowly human can quell the wrath of Komeada! But, you can't keep down Ibuki Mioda's super-duper awesome magic! Yes, she's going to kill you! After you take the spell off Komeada!"

Hinata felt his inners twist in a fit of cringe, but not before he felt a body pounce on him and pin him to the ground, sharp nails digging into his wrists. But for some reason.. he didn't feel threatened. Not at all. It was sort of the weird feeling you get when a kid does something they're not supposed to. Hajime shook his head. "I don't have a  _spell_ on anyone, never mind Komeada!"

"So you must be flaunting your body! Ah, you cruel incubus! Ibuki's going to get really mad and make sure you can't ever-never harm anyone with your looks never again!" Ibuki called out, but Hajime still didn't feel.. threatened. In fact, within a few seconds he was able to push Ibuki off himself. She tumbled back and hit her head on the cushion of the sofa. Hajime opened his mouth to try and explain himself, but found himself being told about again.

Ibuki grabbed the back of her head. "This power is not in my range, but I shall not be defeated! You can bring it on one-zillion-billion-trillion-mega _illion_ times more and Ibuki will still get up and fight!"

Now he just felt some form of pity. Hinata stood up, gently propping Ibuki to sit up. Like a savior from above, the door opened and a familiar greeting of 'Hinata-san, I'm home!' echoed throughout the apartment. But the second Komeada focused his eyes on the scene before him, he dropped the shopping bag by the doormat and his face distorted into something much more dragon-like.

"Hinata-san, you're cheating on me?!"

Hajime felt as if today was just the day of presuming. He shook his head at once and nearly raised his voice to a yell. "Komeada, she's looking for you! Not trying to get with me!" Hinata stated as Komeada's expression became much more appealing and less terrifying. Nagito tilted his head. "Ibuki, what  _are_ you doing here?" 

A twinge of red hue plastered itself on Ibuki's pale cheeks. "I sensed your presence here and  _really_ missed you, so I followed you through the portal you made before it closed up forever-ever. Komeada, people think you're dead! Totally six-feet under, worms in your skin rotting dead!" Mioda exaggerated her speech as she flung her hands out in a gesture much like a fake explosion. "How did you even survive?"

At once, Hajime felt a pair of arms lock around his neck and a weight on his back. He felt himself internally groan as Komeada pressed his face to the back of his neck, the tickle of his breath touching his nape. "Hinata-san saved me! Therefore I have to be in his debt forever!" His grip on Hajime tightened as he spoke, nearly squeezing the life out of him.

Ibuki straightened herself up and pointed her finger accusingly toward Hajime again. "I knew it! A lowly human has taken away Komeada to be his slave! How dare you use good-good magic for bad-bad purposes! Now, I, the super-ultra-awesome-mega- Ibuki Mioda shall plunge you into the fiery depths of hell!" 

After finishing her little tangent, Ibuki's finger folded back in with the rest of her head to make a fist. She pulled it toward herself and struck Hajime dead-on in the chest where his heart lay. However.. no pain was imminent. Just the repeated soft tapping of Ibuki's fist like she was gently knocking on his skin. Even Komeada rolled his eyes at the pitiful display, letting go of Hajime at last and standing at Ibuki's side with his hands on his hips.

"Ibuki, what ever happened to you? You've become so weak compared to what you are in the other world." He reminisced, placing a pointing finger on Ibuki's cheek as she stopped 'attacking' Hajime. Mioda groaned and slumped to the floor on her knees. "Komeada, you have extra-powerful powers! You can do almost everything here as you could before. I can't, it's totally not fair!"

Hajime folded his arms across his chest. "So if I'm correct then, you don't have the magic to go back to your own world?" He inquired as a sense of realization and embarrassment flooded itself all over Ibuki's expression. Somehow, she looked much smaller, much more timid than only a few seconds ago. Hinata sighed, though it wasn't out of annoyance.

"Alright then, do you wanna live with me as well?" Hajime offered, kneeling down to Mioda's level. As he studied her face, he saw some form of warmth behind her eyes. Just like Komeada, she didn't want to leave. But a passion burned in her pupils. "Ibuki would never live with a human! Not for all the shiny-things in the world! No siree, never, not this girl!" She protested.

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Just because you'd live here, doesn't mean you have to like me. After all, you'd have Komeada here with you as well, wouldn't you?" Hajime proposed indirectly again. This time, instead of defending her own pride, Hajime saw Ibuki's expression crumble and a thick tear fell down her pale cheek, followed by another and another until she was outright sobbing.

Before Hinata could actually say anything though, a pair of thin arms fastened themselves around his neck and he found himself sprawled out on his back as Mioda clung to him and cried allowed. "Aaah, Ibuki has misjudged you greatly! You are one-level higher than a lowly human, you are the normal human! And I will respect the lover of Komeada as best as Ibuki can!"

Hinata smiled for a second, before his face twisted into confusion. "I'm not Komeada's lover!" He protested, the ominous sound of shy-but-deliberately-knowing giggling above him and to the side of him made him cringe. 

"Maybe one day soon though, Hinata-san!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made ibuki kanna  
> fight me
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoyed! this one went through a lot of drafting but i think i like the final result even if it is a little bit rushed. also i did go a little independent with actions/speech near the end but i think it suits it well!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> epic, hope you enjoy!

Hajime liked to consider himself a loner at the best of times. He didn't take up much space, didn't speak out of term - on the best of days - and usually found himself quiet in his own thoughts. Whether he was a loner by choice or simply just by social isolation he wasn't too sure, but he had no complaints in his quiet peaceful life.

That was something he would've thought roughly three or four weeks ago. Hajime rolled onto his side in bed and heaved himself upwards. His limbs felt stiff with sleep still but he was determined to get up and get ready for work. Hinata picked at the corners of his eyes to rub the exhaustion out of them before swinging his legs to the side of the bed and resting them on the floor.

Or, what he thought was the floor for a few seconds. His feet made contact with the oddly-bouncy flesh of Komeada's tail and he reeled his legs back onto the bed in surprise. He could see Ibuki clinging onto the end on Komeada's tail like a cuddle blanket as she snored softly. Hajime shifted over to the left side of the bed and quietly tiptoed out of his own bedroom back to the sitting room.

Before, he thought his bedroom was spacious. Now he was starting to doubt his previous thoughts. He realized he was beginning to doubt a lot of things since Nagito had made his way into his life.

* * *

Around twenty minutes later the 'household' (he could consider them that now, couldn't he?) was awake and energetic with the early morning sun blazing into the sliding door and gleaming up the sitting room. Hajime leaned his still sleep-stiff back against the kitchen counter whilst Komeada grilled what he could only hope was fish, not the trick of tail meat again. 

His gaze traveled over to Ibuki, fiddling with the shrink band of a milk bottle and attempting to stretch it further out than it would already go. Although the second the band snapped and the plastic sat limply and broken on the table, she rushed up around to the kitchenette and pushed around Hajime almost as quick as a second, prying open the refrigerator and ducking her head down to search for another milk bottle.

During which process, Hinata found himself slamming the back of his head against the soffit of the kitchen cabinets, hissing quietly in pain as he found himself being shoved back against the kitchen counter whilst Komeada rushed past him to serve breakfast on the side table next to the kitchenette. He was officially done with the amount of space he had. It was too little. Well, three people living in a one-person apartment sort of gave him a reason to be done with it all.

He'd take the day off. Although it was going to be tight for Hajime's schedule, he really needed to get one thing straight. This place was no longer habitable for two dragons and a single human. And that was going to have to change, one way or another.

* * *

"A three bedroom apartment? Wouldn't you just be better off buying a house in that case?" The real estate agent asked as they skimmed through Hinata's housing documents. Of course, with him only living in one place for the majority of his life there wasn't even much to skim through, but it did look professional. Still, he shook his head at the idea of a house. "We don't have the budget for that."

'We' in the sense that, he had to drag Komeada and Ibuki along with him. It wasn't like he didn't trust them to be alone together but if they were all going to move, it'd be best if they also got to see where they'd be possibly staying. "Yeah, a three bedroom apartment. As close to this area as possible." Hinata requested as the agent bit their life in something that looked like concern. The agent stood up from the desk to excuse themselves, heading into a small side room.

"I don't see why we have to move out." Komeada finally pitched in. "I for one enjoy the coziness I get to spend with my Hinata-san." He subtly teased as Hajime cringed. Hinata leaned to his left next to Ibuki and deliberately spoke up so Nagito could hear them. "What about you, Ibuki? Don't you want to be in a place with lots more room just for you?" Hinata offered to her. With the time they had spend together, Hajime quickly learned that Ibuki didn't really have an intelligence level above a middle schooler, so talking to her like a child often worked. 

At the prospect of more room, Ibuki's eyes seem to gleam over and she hunched her knees to her chest. "That'd be super-duper awesome! If we have more room, than that means Hinata-san will stop being so clumsy and injuring himself!" Hajime pried open his mouth to respond that he wasn't even hurting himself, but not before he felt Komeada's gloved hand grab his own quickly and squeeze it tightly.

"How selfish of me! Of course we need to consider Hinata-san's needs over our own. Even if he is a lowly human." Nagito flashed him a somewhat smug or understanding smile (he really couldn't tell). Just as he was about to correct both of their wrong statements, the agent came back into the office with three files in tow. They sat back down in front of all three of them and their positions returned back to what they were before. The agent placed one of the three files in front of Hajime.

Slowly he picked up the file and opened it. Inside showed several pictures of a a somewhat decent looking apartment. Pale cream walls, wooden floor. Lots of windows though. The kitchen and bathroom looked relatively clean and the three bedrooms were all identical. The distance was only a few miles away from their original apartment as well. He placed the file back down on the table as the agent handed him the second of the trio.

Hajime flicked open the second one. Again it looked.. normal. Light blue walls, wooden floor. Not as many windows. No balcony. Although the bedrooms varied in size which would usually work out good for them, he couldn't help but think that that the biggest one was too big and the smallest one was too small. Maybe he was just being nit-picky? He closed the file hesitantly and reached for the third one at last.

How could three different apartments be so similar? This one had almost all of the qualities of the last two. Hinata felt his lips tug into a frown. This one was pricey too. Just as he was about to close the file and thank the agent for their time, he heard them speak. "This one has a special bonus." They offered, and Hajime looked up. The agent seemed to have an all-knowing smile on their face. "This one has a commons area, on the roof. All tenants have access to it." As the agent spoke, they leaned over and turned the page over to reveal a photograph of a wide roof with metal railing. The sky was vast and blue above it.

Komeada and Ibuki leaned forward and their jaws basically dropped. Honestly, Hinata couldn't blame them. After all, they were dragons. Flying and being against a blue sky was nothing close to second nature for them. Hinata quickly glanced over both of them with a bit of hesitation in his eyes. How could he say no now that they were positively hooked on this commons area? 

"Alright, we'll take this one."

* * *

"Okay. To prepare for the move, we've got to clean. Also, we have to gather everything and put it into boxes. Tape them up, pile them, and the moving people will come and collect them tomorrow morning." Hajime instructed towards the two dragons in front of him. Ibuki had even went to the lengths of tying her hair back into a loose ponytail and wearing a makeshift maid band like Komeada was. 

Hajime pulled out one of the several slightly unused boxes he used to occasionally use for cleaning. If they were moving out, the general dusting and mopping wasn't going to do for whoever would move into this apartment after they had left. Hinata grabbed one of the old disinfectant spray bottles, considering if he should hand it to Ibuki or not but in fear of thinking she might try to eat it, he handed it to Komeada and passed Ibuki a small little microfiber cloth with little jagged star patterns embedded into the cloth. 

He grabbed a dustpan for himself and set to work. Actually, now that  _he_ was the one doing the cleaning for once he couldn't help but notice how much Nagito's cleanliness skills actually paid off. Although there were of course some bouts of dust here and there it was practically spotless. After doing his best to make sure the sliding door was see-through, he turned his back to the cleaning for just a second toward Komeada. 

"So as a dragon, do you like being clean?" Hajime asked as Nagito turned to face him. He saw him ponder the question for a while, a heavy thinking expression his face. "I suppose I like being clean as any human does. But since everyone was always trying to attack me, I never really had a chance to." Komeada placed down the duster he had previously been using. "If worst came to worst, I'd rely on other dragons lick me clean in exchange for the same offer."

"What?!" Hajime exclaimed, the thought of Komeada trying to lick his human form clean made him feel nauseous. However, Nagito really didn't seem to get the idea. "Ibuki and I have done it before!" He added on. Hinata groaned in something of disgust and shame. "That type of behavior is really inappropriate for humans. We don't use our tongues for anything else but eating!" Hajime argued. But Nagito smirked back at him like he knew he was lying. "What about kissing, Hinata-san? Would you like me to show you how to kiss with your tongue?"

"Just get back to work!" Hinata near-screamed at him as he excused him to clean another room, any room where Komeada couldn't bother him about kissing. He felt flustered- what was this? He usually never felt embarrassed like this. These dragons were really turning his peaceful life upside down. But in some bizarre way.. he liked it. Not the offers of tongue-kissing or tail-eating, but in the more subtle ways. 

* * *

Alright, it wasn't as much as a hassle as Hinata thought it'd be. Sure they had to unpack everything once over to check that everything was where it should be, and he had to spend a solid ten minutes lecturing Ibuki that cars weren't alive and just machinery that wouldn't hurt her if she didn't hurt them, it was okay. Hajime waved out the moving truck from the balcony as they backed up and left all of their things upstairs in the new empty apartment.

The real estate agent was right, there was a commons area for tenants on the roof. But first they had to furbish the apartment, decide what went where and so on. Hinata stood in front of the three bedroom doors. Other than the sitting area and kitchen which sort of had to be in their own places, they hadn't decided on any rooms for themselves yet.

Hajime moved forward to the door furthest from the kitchen, pushing it open. It was just an average sized room, the only thing off about it was the giant window pane that showed a view of the nearby school and playground. "This'll be my room." Hajime declared as he turned on the light. He poked his head out of the door and looked toward the next two doors. He pondered his thoughts for a little while.

"The room next to this one, that can be a office. So everything won't be cluttered about all the time." He instructed as he left his new bedroom and made his way toward the last and final room. He pushed open the door and switched on the light. "This can be your guys' room." Hinata turned to Ibuki and Komeada with a faint smile on his face. Their expressions were not what he was expecting. They looked as if he had offered them thousands of pieces of gold, not a simple bedroom. "Really? A room to ourselves?" Komeada asked.

"I don't see why it shouldn't be yours. Go on, do whatever you both want with it." Hajime moved to the side to let them in. Without a second of hesitation, Ibuki rushed forward and leaped onto the new springy mattress which bounced back with her like it was happy to see her too. Komeada didn't need to look twice before he joined her on the bed slash temporary trampoline for the time being. He turned his back to them and left them be. 

It had been just over a day since he'd last washed himself, the talk he'd had with Komeada really put him off cleanliness for a bit. But it wasn't hygienic to stay unclean and besides, it would be a good idea to see if the water worked. Hajime pried open the bathroom door and leaned over the tub to turn the taps. Water splashed out immediately and he could feel himself sigh with relief. It didn't take him long to strip from his previous clothes and toss them in the laundry bin, quickly slipping into the soothing hot water and dunking his head underneath for a few seconds to wet his hair.

Now that he finally had a chance to relax, he had a chance to reflect too. Was this going to be his life from here on out? It was hectic, but compared to his old life this was.. exciting. Which was a weird way to put it but weird was starting to become his middle name at this point. Hinata leaned his head against the tiled wall but quickly turned it to the door as he head subtle knocking.

"Hinata-san! Do you need me to wash your back for you? After all, I'm sure the hard work you've done today really must've taken a toll on your weak human body." Nagito criticized and offered at the same time. Hinata sighed, but there was a hint of truth in his words. Hajime ran his hands through his soaked hair and stood up. "Fine. But don't you dare try anything ludicrous!" He warned as Komeada slyly giggled his way into the bathroom and closed the door so the innocence of Ibuki couldn't see. 

Hajime pulled out the small plastic red stool tucked away in the corner. He figured that only children used these sorts of things, but if Komeada was going to act like a weird parent then it worked out. He sat hunched over himself as he felt Komeada grab one of the floating sponges in the bathwater and begin to scrub against Hinata's back. It felt weird to have someone else see him so vulnerable, but as much as he hesitated he did trust Komeada. As foam and soap trickled down his back he looked into the mirror facing the sink. 

"Komeada." Hajime looked at his reflection as he spoke. "I have a question for you." He could feel Nagito perk up and lose a little bit of focus on his washing as he listened. "Wouldn't it be so much easier for you to clean your body whilst you're a human?" He asked, and Komeada stopped scrubbing. Hinata turned his head around to face him. Nagito was.. frowning. 

"In terms of size, I suppose it would be. But human bodies are all intricate and finicky. Plus, all the different rules you have for washing yourself don't apply to dragons. To be honest, it's a little suffocating." Komeada finished as he continued to wash Hajime's back with much less vigor and enthusiasm from before. Hinata hummed quietly. "So your human form, you don't like it?"

The sponge froze against his back as Hajime turned back toward the mirror. He was surprised that Komeada could actually respond with silence. But what shouldn't have surprised him was the two arms fastening themselves around his neck and a nose being pressed against his nape. "It's very.. confusing. But if this is the form you're most comfortable with, then I'll stay like this for as long as you want me to." Nagito's grip tightened as he spoke. Hinata could accept that as an answer. 

He was about to comply with an offer for Komeada before the bathroom door opened and Ibuki stood with her hair flowing down to her own back and out of her usual outfit into nudity. Hajime quickly covered his eyes. "Komeada! Can you wash Ibuki's back after Hinata-san's done?" She asked as Hajime stood up, grabbed a towel and exited. There was no way he was dealing with that today.

* * *

Hajime found himself groaning aloud as he opened up the email from his higher management. It politely read that they were having an office party to celebrate the manager's retirement, and that it was basically essential for you to go if you were free that night. Why did he have to come back to work to watch a bunch of middle-aged men and college students try to mingle for a few hours and not even match his drinking style? Hinata leaned back in his chair. 

Chiaki quickly tilted her head to the side and stared at Hajime's computer screen, not even have to look twice at the initial email before turning to Hinata. "An excuse." She spoke, and Hajime looked back at her with a glimmer of confusion. "You need to make up an excuse not to go." She concluded her statement. Hajime leaned back toward his desk. She was right. He needed an excuse not to go. Alright. What was a liable excuse not to go? 

"How about our own party? Nothing fancy, obviously. Just some friends over and a few drinks." Hinata offered, and Nanami turned to him blankly. She seemed to be thinking hard or perhaps she was daydreaming instead of responding. After a few awkward seconds, she perked up a little. "Sure. I'll get to meet your maid and the little dragon, right?" Hinata nodded in response to her question. "Then I'll come." 

* * *

"I still don't see why we had to invite another human. You're the only human we could ever need, Hinata-san!" Komeada argued with him as he moved the clean dishes from the sink to the drying rack. Hajime stood with his arms folded. "You're inviting more dragons, aren't you? I don't want to be outnumbered." He argued back as Komeada frowned.

"These dragons are particularly well behaved and don't attack humans! A lot." Nagito stumbled over his words slightly and Hajime suspiciously narrowed his eyes. He was about to retort before the doorbell rang. Hajime made his way toward the front door and pried it open. Thank god it was Chiaki, he wouldn't know how to greet one of Komeada's friends. She raised her hand to acknowledge him in a makeshift wave and Hinata stepped to the side to let her in. 

"Komeada!" Hajime shouted from the door to the kitchen. Nagito appeared with a grin on his face which soon faltered as he saw Chiaki. "This is Chiaki. She's my friend from work." Hinata informed him. Komeada and Chiaki stood still for a few seconds, both observing the other's appearance and staring quite rudely. Before Chiaki gave him a quick nod of approval. "I like your outfit." She left it at before moving to sit on the sofa. Hinata couldn't help but sigh in relief. At least Nagito hadn't tried to murder his only human friend. 

However, Hajime felt unnerved by the glare Komeada kept boring into Chiaki's skull. A silent thank you went out to Ibuki as she sat beside her and the two began talking. Hinata considered joining them before the doorbell rang. He considered going to answer it himself, but Komeada beat him to it and turned to Hajime with a smile. "These dragons are well-behaved, trust me!" He spoke as he opened the door.

Although the door was only open for a second before it was slammed again, Hajime could feel his soul leave his body at the split-second sight he just saw. A dark magenta-ish purple creature with twisted teeth, horns and a bulk he didn't even know existed. He stood frozen to the spot as Nagito turned around sheepishly and grinned, knowing how ironic his last statement just was. "Just a second please, Hinata-san!" Nagito called as he nudged open the door and stuck his head out.

"Gundham! Please! I said human forms were a must to come here." Hajime heard Komeada complain to whoever was standing outside his door. With a flash of light and a puff a smoke, Komeada pulled open the door completely. 

The dragon standing there looked.. not too threatening. The first thing Hajime noticed was that there were no horns or tail. But their attire was.. something else to speak of. They wore a trench coat like jacket which opened up at the front to reveal a somewhat normal looking white-shirt with a symbol Hinata couldn't identify. A long purple scarf draped itself around their neck and each end lay respectively over their front and back. They seemed to wear black pants and some very gothic looking boots. Their skin was deathly pale and Hajime could only describe their hairstyle as a mix of hipster and goth. What was most noticeable was the scar around a single red eye, with an earring that dangled loosely. 

From the sneak peek he had seen of their dragon form, this wasn't as bad. Komeada smiled and held out a hand toward the dragon and turned back to Hajime.. "This is Gundham Tanaka, Hinata-san!" He seemed to smile for the both of them, because Gundham's expression looked as if he wanted to maul Hajime on the spot. Still, he couldn't just stand there. Hajime warily approached Gundham and held out his hand. "I'm.. Hajime Hinata." He offered him a weak and terrified smile but it wasn't reciprocated. 

"I don't touch the feeble bodies of mortal humans. Be grateful that the great Gundham Tanaka is allowing you to live tonight." Gundham glared at Hajime as he spoke and moved away toward the sitting room where Ibuki and Chiaki had set up a game on the console. Komeada shrugged. "He's just like that sometimes."

"Why do I feel as if a curse of painful death has been set upon me?" Hajime groaned and Komeada rolled his eyes. "I would know straight away if that happened! Gundham's a little moody that he's been dragged away from protecting his precious things, is all. And humans are the things that try to take them. But I promise that he wont hurt you!" Komeada hesitated over his last words and Hajime placed a hand on his forehead. Unsurprisingly, those words didn't soothe him. 

Komeada closed the door but the second he did the doorbell rang once more. Hajime sighed. "Another one?" He asked as Komeada grinned. "This is one is the last, I promise." He spoke as he opened the door and Hinata was nearly.. blown away.

Thankfully, they didn't seem to be in whatever probably terrifying form they usually were. They stood their with eyes closed and a cheery but soft smile on their face. Although Hajime could argue that their attire was completely inappropriate to be wearing at this time of night. Although Hinata could argue that they were very pretty, with long blonde hair down to waist length and a pair of suede brown horns sticking out amidst a pink cap. They wore a black tank top and the shortest short Hajime had ever seen someone in real life wear. This was unexpected. 

"This is Sonia Nevermind. She's an ex-princess from another realm." Komeada introduced her to Hajime and her presence made him.. calmed. He smiled and Sonia's own seemed to grown a little bigger. "It's a pleasure to meet you!" She responded. Hajime nodded and moved to let her step inside. Although Hajime wasn't really a perverted person, he couldn't really help but stare at Sonia's attire. She titled her head to the said in confusion, somewhat innocent in these conditions. 

"Is something wrong?" Sonia asked as she stepped inside and Komeada closed the door. He wasn't too intent on embarrassing her, so he cleared his throat and turned his gaze away. "It's nothing, just confused as to why you'd.. wear something so suggestive this time of night." Hinata cringed as he spoke and Sonia's frame drooped in shame. At least she understood what she meant.

Komeada moved to the side of them and back into the kitchenette to continue the preparations for dinner whilst Hajime and Sonia made their way to sit at the opposing table next to the bunker. Hajime couldn't help but notice the game Chiaki had already wired up to the console. As he recalled, it was something along the lines of a fancier Dark Souls he had purchased a while ago but the name just couldn't come back to him. What was most intriguing however was how inquisitively Gundham stared at the screen before them.

He couldn't really blame him. This particular game did contain monsters and dragons you had to fight and some of which probably existed in their own world. Chiaki had noticed his curious gaze as well, pausing the game to the in-game menu and offering out the controller to Gundham with a tilt of her head. "You can try it if you want."

Gundham stared down at the controller with hesitation behind his eyes. But he quickly snatched it up and un-paused the game. He sat himself in-between Ibuki and Chiaki and focused his vision on the screen before them. Tanaka's hands and arms seem to move with the controller as he furiously moved the joysticks with his thumbs and tapped harshly on the buttons, his index fingers pressing the two adorning buttons at the top. Chiaki moved toward him a little more comfortably than you would to a dragon, but Gundham didn't seem to notice. 

"Use the index joystick and keep pressing the 'A' button to perform a rally of moves, those do a lot of damage." Nanami instructed him as he concentrated himself into the game and followed her words. "Now go back to the wall, because the monster will attack you with his special move and it takes away a hundred and twenty HP if it's direct." She further told him as Gundham moved back.

Chiaki nodded. "Good. Oh- don't attack him now. If he rears back he's going to do an unavoidable move." Chiaki warned him, but it was already too late as Tanaka's teeth gritted in frustration and his character missed the chance to strike, losing a considerable amount of health. Nanami shook her head and brushed it off. "Use another rally move, that'll finish him off even if it takes away most of your stamina." Feeling as if he could trust her words, Gundham followed her instructions and the monster onscreen fell and perished before them. Nanami nodded with a hint of a smile on her face. "Good. Don't go out the left door, it's a trap-"

Before he could listen to Chiaki he had already made the fatal mistake of being crushed by the fake door in the walls. A growl rose out of his throat in anger but he surprisingly made no other move without Chiaki's further instruction.

Hajime leaned back into his chair and smiled. "He's not going to be off the sofa for a while now." He joked and Sonia smiled back politely. "So, Sonia," Hajiime started. "Can I get you something to drink or anything like that?" 

Sonia's previously polite and cheerful demeanor faulted and her head drooped. "I would appreciate that, Hajime. But please let me check it for curses and such before I drink anything." Her voice had taken a grave tone, her hands shaking in her lap. Hinata leaned forward and looked at her puzzled. "Curses? Why would you need to check a human's drink for curses?" He asked and Komeada piped up from the kitchen with a smile. 

"Oh! When Sonia was still a princess, she took a sip from a cursed elixir and she tried to mole-"

"Ah! Please, Komeada!" Sonia's cheeks turned bright red and she waved her hands. Her eyes opened to reveal two discolored pupils and her body framed drooped. Hajime couldn't help but smile. Do all dragons have weird pasts? He didn't want to think about what Sonia tried to do as a princess, but he found it entertaining that someone with a rank of ex-princess could become some easily embarrassed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nearly 5k words!! i'm getting good at length, but what do you guys think about the quality of this chapter? episode 3 of the anime is sort of where they have more random cut scenes so i did my best to include the ones that were most plot relevant but i didn't do the noise complaints because i was struggling. anyways, almost everyone has been introduced now! woo!  
> please feel free to leave comments or critiques, i really appreciate reading over what you guys think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm pumping out these chapters like a woman with a 
> 
> pregnancy kink  
> does that make sense  
> i dont know
> 
> please enjoy!

Ibuki leaned against the railing of the balcony, pushing herself so far it was surprisingly she hadn't toppled herself over just yet. Despite her usual over-the-top attitude, she bore a very neutral somewhat curious expression. Her eyes stared down at the ground below them as groups of teenagers walked in designated groups, talking, laughing, even gesturing to each other jokingly. How long had it been since Ibuki had actually blinked?

Hajime frowned a little. It was not at all like Ibuki to be distant. She was a ball of electric energy ready to set off lightning without warning about eighty percent of the time. So he couldn't help but worry. He turned over to face Komeada as his maid cleaned dishes with a pleasant smile on his face. Hinata sighed, looking back to Ibuki before directing his gaze toward Nagito.

"She's been looking at those school kids a lot.." Hajime spoke, concern present in his voice. "Do you think she's interested in going?" He asked as Komeada hummed quietly in response. He scrubbed harder on the plate like he was also deep in thought. "Ibuki would love to go to school, I'm sure of it. All young dragons dream of taking out humans before they become adults and become more dangerous." Komeada's subtle smile turned into a grin as Hajime felt his expression turn sour.

"What is  _that_ supposed to mean?" Hajime asked as Komeada placed down the plate on the drying rack, staring back at Hinata with confusion plastered over his face. "Her destiny to destroy all lowly humans, right Hinata-san?" He asked as Hajime shook his head. Komeada shrugged. "I've heard about school on the internet a lot, most attendants complain about it and don't even seem to appreciate the knowledge they're learning!" 

Hinata perked up. "Komeada, you've been on the internet?" He asked and Nagito nodded in response. "Of course! It's quite a handy spell to use now and again, and the majority of humans seem to be strong enough to cast it too!" He obnoxiously spoke as Hinata rolled his eyes and stood up from the table, leaving Komeada to finish his work and approaching Ibuki at the balcony. "Ibuki, can I talk to you?"

She turned around immediately and spun on her nimble feet to face him. "What's up, Hinata-san? Ibuki's all ears for your wise words!" Hinata simply smiled at her enthusiasm. "Yeah, sure." Hajime spoke before turning his gaze to the crowds of school children below his apartment. "Ibuki, I was just wondering.. do you want to go to school?" He asked, and a silence came between them.

Ibuki's expression was unreadable and Hajime immediately regretted asking her such a question. She was a dragon, she didn't need to go to school. He turned around to move back inside before he was toppled to the ground by an over eccentric Mioda leaping on him from behind with a sparkly gaze. "Yes, yes, yes, times ten thousand hundred billion!" 

* * *

"I can't believe the school expects people to buy all of their own stuff.. wouldn't we be able to get benefits since I'm a single guardian?" Hajime groaned mostly to himself as he looked at the computer printed list of school essentials he'd need to purchase for Ibuki to attend school. Komeada leaned forward with his shopping bag perched on his elbow. "The internet says that schools work with the government to fund their nuclear weapons and eliminate opposing nations! Your money is going to go to bad use, Hinata-san." Nagito warned him as Hajime widened his eyes in disbelief. Why wasn't he surprised that Komeada would definitely go onto conspiracy forums?

He shook his head. "Whatever. We'll go from easiest to hardest, okay?" He instructed Ibuki and Komeada who walked either side of him. "First up is stationary." Hajime noted as he made his way toward the little corner store in the shopping district, forgotten by most of the new shops in tow. Hajime headed his way inside and greeted the cashier with a respectful nod whilst Nagito and Mioda followed behind. The shop was.. dull. Very dark and normal colours. Hajime felt nostalgic at the sight of it.

They made their way to the small shelves of bleak stationary and Hajime stared at the packs of pencils, rulers and erasers, all of which bland and normal. Hinata picked up a handful of each and nodded. "This will do. And since they're all in a bundle, it won't cost as much to-"

"No." Ibuki stood stock still as a writhing silent rage came off as an threatening aura. Hinata turned around and flinched, feeling actually threatened by her presence for once. He felt himself nervously smile. "Why not?" He warily asked as Ibuki folded her arms across her chest and pouted. "They've gotta be cute. Super cute. Those are negative cutes, totally un-cute.." She spoke in a grave tone, and it frightened Hajime. Komeada shuffled his way in between them as Hajime returned the items back to their respective shelves.

"Oh, Hinata-san! You're not with the times at all! Completely clueless. Follow me." Komeada instructed as he guided them out of the store and toward.. the pet store. Hajime felt doubt trickle into his mouth like a bitter sauce and with a glance to Ibuki, he could see she felt the same. Nagito still dragged them toward the front of the store and in front of the bird cages displayed in the windows. Parakeets, budgies and several other birds Hajime didn't really know the name of sat on their perched metal posts and behind thin cages. 

Hinata frowned. "What are we doing here, when we're supposed to be looking for stationary?" He asked and Nagito turned to him with a grin. "Quill pens are the best when they're plucked during spring, and we should gather as much as possible before everyone else comes and takes all the good feathers!" Komeada proposed before Ibuki stood stock still once more. She shook her head.

"No." She repeated, her dark aura increasing even more. "Quill pens are suuuper uncute. Not even the colourful ones are very cute." She protested and Hajime felt a smug smile tug at his lips. "And I was clueless?" He joked as Komeada shot him a glare. Komeada's arms folded over his chest and he thought hard, before he perked up and smiled. "Hold on, there's a new place! I remember. It just opened outside the shopping district. I'm certain they'll have cute stuff."

* * *

Glitter. If Hinata was epileptic, he would be having a seizure on the store's floor right now. Ibuki seemed to love the sparkling plastic as her jaw dropped and she rushed around the isles with the energy of a sugar-rushed six year old. Nagito stood with his hands on his hips as he flashed a grin toward Hajime. "What did I tell you? Absolutely cute!" 

"Hinata-san!" Ibuki called on him as she brought a ink-changeable pen toward him and thrust it in his face. "What does this thing do?" She asked and Hajime smiled, taking the pen from her hands and walking over to one of the empty testing notepads by the stationary isle. He clicked the pen into red and began to write the general kanji for Ibuki's name, before switching to blue and writing swirls around her name. "You click the colours you want, and you can write with that colour." He explained before he felt someone tap on his shoulder.  

"What do you think, Hinata-san?" Komeada shoved a torn notepad piece of paper into his face, reading the repeated sentence 'Hinata-san <3 Komeada!' around twenty or so times. Hajime giggled nervously and attempted to hide his severely freaked out attitude by shuffling away toward Ibuki to instruct her on more things. Luckily, she was much more eager to learn about the different types of school supplies. Although her hand was currently clamped in a stapler.

Hajime rushed forward and swiped it from her before she could press down and injure herself. "Ibuki, don't do that!" He sighed like a parent dealing with a toddler. Mioda just looked puzzled. "Ibuki was curious to see what type of poison that dragon injected!" She protested, and now that Hajime looked closer at the stapler, he could see the resemblance of a dragon's mouth. Still, he shook his head and hummed. Hajime ripped off the notepad paper he had previously been writing on to demonstrate to Ibuki, folding it in half and forcing a staple through the fold.

"You use it like this, to keep all your things together." As he pressed down, he felt Komeada squeal next to him and cower behind his back. "Such a horrible torture device, who on earth wants to cause such pain onto anyone? I wouldn't wish this on my greatest enemy.." Nagito complained behind him as Hajime rolled his eyes in disbelief and a little amusement. 

Ibuki nodded though, satisfied with his answer before trailing back to the other miscellaneous tools to use in school. After Hajime returned the stapler to it's shelf, Mioda tapped him on the shoulder once again and held out an ink stamp pallet, dusted in pink ink in the shape of a star. "What about this, Hinata-san? Ibuki thinks it's super-duper cute, but how do I use it?" She asked puzzled, sniffing the edge of the ink curiously.

Before he could explain, Komeada pushed forward in between them. "Ibuki, this is easy! It's a brander for marking your slaves and servants so they can't be loyal to anyone else." As he spoke, Nagito's eyes lit up and he began slipping out of his maid attire. "And since we have it, we may as well put it to use!" He cheerfully suggested as he exposed his pale back toward Hajime and grinned. Hinata simply shook his head and moved away, trying to avoid the stares he was receiving from other shopping patrons. 

Ibuki sniggered quietly before something else caught her attention. "Komeada, Hinata-san, look." She tugged on the sleeve of Hajime's shirt and pointed toward the array of pencil cases. A large poster of a series of mythical creatures stood out with all the different themes and creatures being embedded on different types of pencil case. Mioda tilted her head. "Did all of those creatures allow this? Ibuki knows for a fact a manticore would be super unhappy to find out that their being exposed!" 

A part of Hajime wanted to ask, but he knew better. 

* * *

"All we need know is a backpack, and the school's accessories and kits. That shouldn't be too hard." Hajime commented as they made their way toward the superstore linked to the shopping mall near the district. Komeada pouted. "Do we have no other choice?" He asked and Hajime nodded. "I don't know of any other stores that sell backpacks. We have to go here."

Komeada folded his arms across his chest. "This will not be a fun experience. Just being near this building reminds me of the horrors-"

"Alright, Ibuki and I can go ourselves." Hajime interrupted him as he lead Ibuki into the automatic doors. Nagito stood still for a few moments, contemplating his options, before he rushed in behind them determined to not be left out. Hinata chuckled at his incompetence to be by himself in public. Although he hadn't done much shopping himself since he had 'hired' Komeada, he still knew his way around the stores. Komeada couldn't help but stare at everyone who walked by them with menace in his gaze. 

Hajime led them into the clothing store and quickly they made their way to the section for school kids. An array of single-coloured backpacks stood on a display case. Hajime worried that the lack of variety would cause Ibuki to pout again, but instead she seemed to be staring hard and trying to make her decision. Eventually, she grabbed the pale red backpack and held it out to Hinata. He blinked in surprised. "Is this the one you want?" He asked and she nodded in reply. It was so plain.. whatever, if she liked it, he'd buy it.

Hajime carried the backpack to the register and Komeada caught a glance of Ibuki's pick. "Wonderful choice, Ibuki!" Nagito commented. "A satchel doused in cursed human blood will surely give you the power boost you'll need for this expedition!" He chuckled and Ibuki nodded in reply with a grin on her face. Hinata felt suddenly less surprised and more worried about her choice. Still, he placed the backpack down for purchase. 

He had failed to notice Ibuki trailing off behind him to look at key-chains and was more surprised about the pricing of the backpack. Thirty-eight thousand yen, for a backpack. Hajime felt himself turn pale and he murmured something quietly under his breath. Komeada turned to him confused. "What's the matter, Hinata-san? Is this too much?" He asked and after a few seconds of consideration, he shook his head. "No, no. It's.. fine." Hinata concluded as he dug in his wallet for his card. After he handed it over to the cashier for them to scan, he turned back around to clarify that this was the backpack Ibuki wanted.

But she wasn't behind him. Hinata spotted her placing a neon pink guitar key-chain back on it's handle and shuffle back over to them quietly. Hajime made no comment, and turned back around to receive his card and his very expensive purchase back. All right, now that was done and dusted.. time to buy clothes. He hoped that the already deep hole in his pocket wouldn't be burned any deeper by the purchase of school uniform. 

* * *

Hajime guided the two of them into the school's district clothing store. Komeada pressed his lips together and leaned toward Hinata with concern glazing over his expression. "Ibuki won't want to be here, Hinata-san." He warned him but Hajime didn't seem fazed. The store was bland, and the clothing was even blander, but Hajime couldn't do much. He shrugged. "She has to be. The school said this is the store to buy all kits and uniforms from."

Luckily for them, Ibuki didn't seem too fazed by the boring-ness of the store as she busied herself with the several gym shoes stocked up in different sizes, messing around with the smallest to the biggest and comparing them to her own studded out shoes. Nagito folded his arms across his chest, looking around the scarily symmetrical clothing and accessories. "Why would they make everything the same? Are they trying to conform children into an identical-praising cult?" He thought aloud and Hinata frowned, though he did find a smidgen of humor in his words. 

"Something like that, without the cult. All the kids have to be the same. Whether you're a girl or boy, new student or old, intelligent or dumb." Hinata's tone dropped slightly and his expression turned sour. "They say it's too make sure nobody feels left out." He added. Komeada's face softened as he stared more intensely at Hajime. "What would happen if you were to be different from everyone else?"

"You're dead." Hajime simply put it, staring at the store's badly carpeted floor as Komeada shuffled toward him slowly. "Dragons may celebrate their differences with each other, but it's much more different for humans. We hate change, and we hate anything that's not us." His tone had changed from mildly happy to dark within a matter of seconds, and it was only until he felt a tapping on his shoulder did Hajime perk up. He swiveled around quickly and met Ibuki's concern, unnaturally silent gaze.

Hinata cringed and felt bad. "Sorry, ignore my stupid tangent. If you've got the sizes you need, we can pay and head home now."

* * *

"Hinata-san!" Ibuki called out from her and Komeada's bedroom. She pirouetted on one foot and stood down in a flashy pose, the red 'cursed-blood' backpack resting against her well fitting school uniform. Although the piercings and her stuck out, she looked surprisingly like any other school kid. "Is Ibuki equipped for this epic-super-amazing adventure?" She asked and Hajime couldn't help but nod and smile. "Without a doubt, you totally suit the schoolgirl attire. Cute to the extreme." He complimented her and Mioda's eyes sparkled in appreciation. 

She slid her feet over to the kitchenette toward Nagito and presented herself in the same way. "What do you think, Komeada?" She brightened up and Komeada's expression was unreadable, his eyes flicking back and forth from Ibuki to Hajime. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "Ibuki, can I quickly use your backpack? I'll be gentle with it, I promise." He asked as a devious smile made it's way onto his face. Seeing no issue with it, Mioda slipped off the backpack and handed it toward Nagito. He rushed into their bedroom and strapped it on. 

"Hinata-san!" Komeada called out this time, almost perfectly mimicking Ibuki's movements as he twirled and presented himself with the red backpack fitted onto his back. "What do you think? Aren't  _I_ ready for school?" He giggled and joked but the feeling wasn't mutual. Hajime's eyes narrowed and he turned away from Komeada with a mild sense of scorn.

"I think green envy doesn't suit that red backpack."

* * *

"I'd like to introduce our brand new student." The teacher stood behind her desk and released her clasped hands to gesture toward Ibuki. "This is Ibuki Mioda. She's very new and I want you all to treat her the same way you'd treat a new friend." Ibuki glanced around the classroom of curious and inquiring teenagers. There was no such thing as a second first impression, so it was time to make the most of it. Internally taking a deep breath, she grinned widely and brought her hands up toward her face to make gun-like gestures. "I'm Ibuki Mioda, it's super-duper cool to meet you!"

A clamor of excited and entertained giggles erupted from the students as well as some compliments about Ibuki's several piercings studded into her skin and her long multi-colored hair flowing down to her waist. The teacher offered a kind smile and looked around the classroom before gesturing toward the back of the classroom toward an empty seat. "You can sit there by Twogami, Ibuki. And we hope you have a good time in this class, isn't that right students?"

Nods of heads and several smiles flashed toward Ibuki. Mioda smiled and even waved back to a few of them, but her gaze traveled toward the window to meet a suspecting eye and a quick affirmative nod of acceptance toward one of the shrubbery bushes in the school grounds. Komeada's head poked out as he stared into the classroom.  _Good._ he thought,  _Ibuki's first impression went well. Not surprising, as these dull humans have probably never even seen something the likes of her before. Crush them socially, Ibuki!_ Komeada silently encouraged her as he studied onward. 

With the teacher's back turned to the blackboard, Ibuki flipped open the red backpack and picked out the several stationary items and a blank notepad journal to write down on. The students' attention from her arrival had been transferred to the work the teacher had set out for them, and Mioda was okay with that. Although, she felt.. strange. Like she had been struck with a blow so long ago and she hadn't noticed due to an adrenaline rush. Eyes were boring into her skull and Ibuki turned her head around to check if anyone was staring back at her.

Her eyes scanned across the classroom until she locked eyes with another student staring directly at her. Slightly startled, Ibuki did nothing but flash a grin and wave. The reaction she received back wasn't the one she was expecting as the opposing student glared into her soul. Mioda flinched a little and turned to the side to start her new schoolwork, but the fact that another student was staring at her so intensely unnerved her. It was like they knew something she didn't, and Ibuki super didn't like being out of the loop. Perhaps things would be different later in the day. Yeah, being optimistic would help. 

* * *

Her quest had been successful so far. She had allies and people willing to trust her within a few hours, which was such a big difference compared to the other world. Ibuki's closest party member was currently a red-headed girl who had taken the liberties of showing her around the school building during their interval. Mioda eagerly nodded at her every word and she seemed to enjoy the eccentric company. She lead them back to their homeroom class and opened the door for them to enter.

Only to be greeted by the same student Ibuki had encountered earlier that day in their makeshift staring match. Mioda tilted her head and offered another friendly grin toward them but it was met with a sneer of contempt. Ibuki's guide seemed to lose their previous mildly entertained attitude at the sight of the student standing in their way. Mioda wasn't so easily discouraged though. She opened her mouth to repeat her prior introduction before she was interrupted.

"Ibuki Mioda." They spoke as they pushed the hem of their glasses closer toward their eyes. "You, as a new student, have been gaining too much attention." They stated and Ibuki's head flopped to the side in confusion. Her guide and ally leaned forward to whisper into her studded ear. "This is Byakuya, he sees it fit to act all high and mighty just because his family owns a large organisation that-"

"Silence, shutterbug." Byakuya instructed toward the redhead and her expression changed from annoyed to outright enraged, although she stayed quiet with a glare that spoke many words of scolding. Byakuya turned their words back to Ibuki. "Your appearance clearly violates the school's uniform code, you're frankly too upbeat for a pubescent teenager  _and_ I haven't even gotten into the outrage of your speaking terms. Frankly, you're someone everyone should admire and respect."

Ibuki was stunned. She didn't know whether to be complimented or insulted. So she stayed silent as a result and Byakuya was happy to take that as a response. "Where are you from? What heritage do you have? Are you mentally challenged? Is that why you act so immaturely for someone of your age? Do your parents or guardians know you act in such a manner? How do you cope with-?"

Ibuki's hands quickly covered her eyes and her entire body began to tremble. A near ear-deafening wail came from her lips and all students in the homeroom and passing by in the halls stopped their activities and turned their heads to see what the distress was about. Mioda's entire form shivered and she felt a reassuring arm move itself around her shoulders as the redheaded girl from before scorched glares into Byakuya's face. 

"Did Ibuki  _really_ mess up that badly? She only.. she only wants to be friends with as much people as possible!" Mioda cried and soon the audience of people were beginning to look ashamed and angry with Byakuya for 'torturing' such an innocent and newly settling student. Even he himself seemed to understand that he had messed up. But keeping his demeanor was the top priority over everything else. Byakuya cleared his throat and stared down at Ibuki.

"Now, now.." His voice shook a little. "There's no need to start crying over a few questions.." Byakuya's words came out hesitantly and heat spread to his face very quickly. Other students had began shaking their heads and rolling their eyes as his pitiful attempts to try and save the situation. He stepped to the side of the inside of the homeroom and showed the empty classroom. "We can speak about this.. privately. Mioda, come on. I'm sure we can resolve things over lunch. And I have candy, if that helps." He kept his tone very 'matter-of-fact'-ly, despite the fact that he was afraid everything he tried was going to fail.

But, to his luck, Ibuki's crying seemed to quieten and she stepped into the classroom and left the adorning audience and the redhead behind inside. 

Komeada watched from the window of the hallway and shook his head. How devious of her to think of such a solution. It wasn't to his own personal tastes but to each their own he supposed. 

* * *

"Did you enjoy school, then?" Komeada asked as they walked home, the sun faintly setting in the background and their shadows mirroring their movements against the sidewalk. Ibuki shrugged, fiddling with one of the candy wrappers she had forgotten to trash from earlier. "It was okay. Ibuki enjoyed it the same way the humans do." She spoke whilst adjusting her backpack against herself, slinging it over one shoulder the way she had seen the majority of her peers doing so. Nagito shook his head. "You of all people should be well aware that we're not the same as them. We live among them, but we are not them." Komeada reminded her.

However, Ibuki didn't seem to mind. "Ibuki likes the super peaceful approach. It's nice not to always be 'kill-kill-kill!' and 'destroy-destroy-destroy!' all the time." She retaliated, and Komeada nodded in understanding. "That confrontation you had earlier, was that your peaceful way of approaching it? I think the best option would've been to obliterate the one standing in your path and reign victorious!" He giggled with the thought of school genocide. "That way, people would know not to try and mess with you anymore."

"I like Byakuya." Mioda shrugged, and Nagito raised an eyebrow. "Is he not your enemy?" He asked and Ibuki shook her head in response, hair flying wildly around her face as she shook. "I like the way he claimed his territory, the same way a badger would! Or a lamia guarding it's prey from other children-hungry predators!" Ibuki defended him in a way that only the two of them could understand. "I see.." Komeada spoke, placing a hand over his chin. "And you are friends with this Byakuya, right?"

Mioda nodded. "He says he'll tell me the rundown on everything! A king among peasants. A fox among chickens. And I'll be right beside him, ruling with a super-duper awesome force that these mortal humans will run home crying about!" Ibuki exaggerated her words with mimicking gestures and Komeada politely giggled and nodded in approval. "Then I suppose it's a good thing you're not enemies. Being socially strong is just as important as being physically strong. That's what the internet says, at least."

* * *

"It went well?" Hajime asked as the household sat down together. Ibuki nodded, forgetting the spoon she had previously been fiddling with and nodding a thanks to Komeada as he placed three plates down onto the table. "Everyone super-ly loved Ibuki! Even the mean people did, so I didn't have an excuse to destroy them." She explained and Hajime nodded a little off-put. At least she hadn't harmed anyone on her first day, but she couldn't say the same for the next few days. 

"I made sure she followed all the guidelines and rules of the school ground, Hinata-san!" Komeada barged into the conversation and Hajime forced himself to smile his way. "Thank you, Komeada. I'm glad I could depend on you." He lightly praised his maid and Nagito's eyes gleamed with pride as he accepted anything positive from Hinata. 

Hinata leaned back in his chair but quickly shot himself up again. "That reminds me!" He spoke, digging into his pocket and fishing out a slightly crumpled pink gift bag, small but expensive looking. He placed in in front of Ibuki's plate of food and she tilted her head curiously at it. "I thought I'd get it for you as a sort of ceremonial gift. It is a special occasion, you don't become a new student every day."

Ibuki blinked and carefully took the bag, unfolding the top and empty the contents out into her hand. A small, neon pink guitar key chain lay in her hand, with a black lightning bolt design on the base of the guitar. Her eyes widened in a mix of surprise and gratitude, which only made Hajime feel even more warm and fuzzy inside. Was this what it felt like to make people happy? Truly happy? "You can put it on your bag if you want." Hinata suggested, and Ibuki nodded whilst gently closing her hand around her new key chain.

"Hinata-san!" Komeada pouted from the other side of the table and Hajime looked up to face him. "I made sure Ibuki was well looked after all day, do I get any gifts?" He asked. Hinata felt his eyes roll into the back of his skull. It was supposed to be a special moment for Mioda, but he supposed he could let this slide under the radar for now. He pushed forward the half-empty glass of orange juice he had been drinking toward Komeada, who without words quickly grabbed the glass and held it close to his chest. "Hinata-san's DNA, what a wonderful gift!"

"That's not how-.. never mind, sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quillss, being ORIGINAL with dialogue and actions and settings?  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GBCr-tAsKTc
> 
> anyways yeah! i had to change a few things but the plot actually fits in well! so instead of an elementary school i decided to make it a junior high-ish sort of school. and instead of the interactions being at the end of the day i thought a lunchbreak made more sense. whatever, it might just be me. anyways, what did you guys think? i might've crammed too many activities into this chapter but that's just my opinion. hope you enjoyed! comments and critiques are always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> oneshot?? or continue?? unsure, but feel free to give your feedback! comments are always appreciated! thank you!


End file.
